Of Spiders and Corkys
by WickedSins-LustHatePride
Summary: A short fluffy one-shot, my first ever, about SasuXOC. WARNING Much fluff involved.


Hey avid readers, just a few notes before you read this story.

Sadly I do not own Naruto, and even more sadly I do not own Sasuke _#Goes and sits in corner to cry#_ but anyway **I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME NARUTO!!**

However I **DO** own Hachi, Rei and am willing to beat people into bloody stains on a sidewalk if they steal her or my story, understand? Yes? Yes? Good.

My first **EVER** oneshot, I wrote it at around 2:43am yesterday morning after around 9 cups of coffee 0.0

Don't burn me with flames just constructive criticism please _#bambi eyes#_

lovelovelove

_.wicked. _

PS: A little OOCness from Sasuke in this but you can deal :D

* * *

"Oh my god, no you didn't Uzumaki!"

I said with a fake preppy voice,

Naruto grinned at me and I glared jokingly at him

"You are SO freaking dead Uzumaki!" I yelled as I sprinted towards him

He saw me and ran off, I started chasing him and laughing at the same time

"REI-CHAN NOOOOO" He shouted

I gave him a corky in his thigh **(A/N: For all those who don't know what a corky is, its when someone knees you in the side of the thigh just above your knee, usually causing you to look like a massive cripple as you limp around with your mates laughing at you or you just immediately fall to the ground if their good at it)**

He started whining and then I started laughing, suddenly he looked at me evilly and smiled, I got incredibly creeped out and ran for it.

"AHHHHHHH NARUTO" I laughed as I ran

I wasn't looking where I was going and ran right into someone, I landed on my butt as I collided with a hard chest, I looked up to see none other the most annoying person known to man kind, Sasuke Uchiha

"Hn, idiot watch where your going next time" he said stuffing his hands back in his pockets

I glared at him and got up

"Make me" **(A/N: Nice mature response isn't it ;-P What can I say maturity isn't always my strong point )**

He turned around, all the other genin around started to watch, the Uchiha and I always had the best fights, I was really the only one who could bait him, it was such an awesome power

"MWAHAHAHAHA" I accidentally laughed out loud much to everyone's amusement

I seemed to have the unfortunate habit of saying things I think out loud.

I grinned and rubbed the back of my neck

"I was thinking out loud" I said smiling at everyone

Uchiha smirked at me

"Hn you are such a dobe Hachi, you are weak" he said emotionlessly

I sighed "Uchiha I beat you last time that makes you weaker then me"

He scowled "I've improved and you won't beat me again"

I rolled my eyes "Oh wait, wait I've heard that one before, ha! face it Uchiha I am better then you!" I said cockily

He glared at me "Shut up loser go back to the Flame Village with all your other freak friends why don't you?"

I glared, he insulted my friends

"You insulted my friends Uchiha, your ass is mine!" I growled

He smirked "What are you a fan girl?"

My mouth dropped open ever so slightly he had just made an attempt at a joke

"Not on your life, the only fan club that I'm in that's related to you in anyway is the 'Kill Sasuke, the emo leader fan club" I said smirking

He scowled "I am not emo" he said in a deathly low tone

I smirked more "You say that but the cuts on your wrists say otherwise"

I could hear Naruto laughing

"I'm serious Hachi, I am not emo" he said a deadly fierce voice

I knew that meant he was about ready to kick my ass but I chose to ignore it

"Your right Sasu-GAY you aren't just an emo… YOU ARE THEIR ALMIGHTY QUEEN!" I said dramatically

Of course when I say things dramatically I close my eyes briefly and for that brief second when I closed my eyes Uchiha attacked me and pinned me down, I growled ever so slightly, I looked up and saw him on all fours over me, trying to keep me pinned.

"Uchiha is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me" I said grinning cheekily

Most of the guys around us burst out laughing, he glared at me and pulled a kunai out of his pocket

"Ah, it was a kunai, well I am somewhat relieved" I said

He glared at me and put his kunai to my throat signalling he won

"I won Hachi" he said half smirking

I shrugged my shoulders "Hope you feel accomplished Uchiha, now could you get off me your heavy" I said trying to push him off me

He stood up and began walking away, I stood up quickly

"Yo! Uchiha where do you think your going?" I yelled to him

He span around "I beat you so, I'm going home dobe" he said emotionlessly before turning back around and continuing walking.

I ran over to Naruto

"I'll see you later Naru-chan, I have some unfinished business to attend to" I said

Then I took off in the direction of Sasuke, I caught up to him finally, I was hiding my chakra and I was hidden in the trees, he had not noticed I was there yet, I was sitting on a small branch in the tree when I saw a massive spider crawl across it, like this thing was huge, I didn't scream but I lost concentration and almost fell, I jumped to the next branch quickly and re-hid my chakra hoping Sasuke hadn't noticed, I looked at him walking, he hadn't appeared to notice, I looked away for a second and when I looked back he was gone, suddenly I was tackled to the ground and Sasuke was pinning me down, again, he growled.

"What are you doing Hachi?" he said glaring

I sighed "I was suppose to be scaring you but I saw a huge ass spider and I am petrified of big spiders and I lost concentration and then you must have noticed me"

He smirked at me "Your afraid of spiders are you Hachi?" he asked

I nodded "Absolutely petrified doesn't even describe the feeling I get"

He smirked wider and I panicked a bit more

"Well don't look next to you Hachi" he said smirking

My eyes went wide, I slowly turned and looked next to me, I saw a **HUGE** brown hairy spider crawling towards me **(RH: Today is apparently not my day)** the first thing I did was snake my arms around Sasuke's neck, then I wrapped my legs around his and pulled myself up so I was pressed up against him, I was about 3 inches off the ground and my face was pressed into Sasuke's neck, I was shaking, still trying to get as far away from the spider as possible.

After about a minute I realised that we were standing except I was still clinging to Sasuke, I looked up and saw him just staring at me with wide eyes and I also noticed the faint pink that tinted his cheeks, I quickly jumped off him and onto the road that he had been walking on before, I felt my face heat up at how close I had just been to him, I turned back around to him, praying that the blush had died down

"Ah sorry Sasuke, I told you I'm petrified of spiders, bad childhood memories, thanks though for not pushing back onto the ground, like I thought you might" I said embarrassed

Sasuke just nodded, then he smirked "So your calling me Sasuke now eh?"

I rolled my eyes stupid Uchiha

"Nope that was a one off thing you stupid Uchiha" I said smiling

He rolled his eyes and walked back onto the road, I sighed I started walking with him, he looked at me questioningly, I rolled my eyes

"My house is this way, dobe" I said imitating him

He scowled, I laughed.

We had been walking for about 5 minutes in silence when I got bored so I decided something

"Uchiha think fast" I said before spear tackling him **(A/N: Oh yeah like you do :-S)** then we just started Taijutsu fighting, we were evenly matched until Sasuke pulled a dirty trick on me

"Watch out Hachi, spider" He said

I screamed and looked around wildly, then realised I had just been duped, I also realised I was once again on the ground pinned down with Sasuke over me

"That was a dirty trick Uchiha" I said pouting

He smirked at me "I know but the point is I won" he said smirking triumphantly at me

I scowled "Its not over yet"

He smirked wider "It is I have pinned down all your legs and arms, you can't move" he said proudly

I rolled my eyes, then smirked, I had an idea

"Your right it really does seem like you have won" I said faking sadness

Then I smirked again, then I leant upwards and kissed him, now usually a normal person whom disliked me would have jumped off of me but instead we both kind of got into it, a lot.

After about 5 minutes, we stopped and sat up leaning against a nearby tree, I looked at him and noticed him blushing slightly, I smirked.

"Why Mr. Uchiha I do believe your blushing" I said

He looked at me and smirked "So what if I am?" he asked

I grinned "Its cute"

He blushed a little bit more and I laughed, it quickly died down again, he looked at me

"So do you still hate me?" he asked

I looked at him

"I never hated you Sasuke you know that, I just enjoyed baiting you, it kept me entertained, why do you still hate me?" I asked coyly

He turned away from me "I never did, it just kind of annoyed me that you could get under my skin so easily, when no one else could Rei" he said quietly

I smiled playfully and stood up and went down and sat in front of him

"So its Rei now eh?"

* * *

**THE END**

Comment, rate, whatever but please no flaming, flaming hurts my feelings and I am such a fragile creature _#bats eyelashes#_

**(A/N: Also íts not allowing me to use asterisks, what the crap is up with that? If you know please help me out, cheers)**

_.wicked._

_xx_


End file.
